


I'm Going To Eat You Whole

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms gets ideas after watching the movie Freddy x Jason.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	I'm Going To Eat You Whole

So, Brahms hated horror movies, you knew that. The loud music scared him, the jump scares made him jump about ten feet in the air, and he felt bad for the people who died. And of course, he always critiqued the movie half to death.  
That had changed a bit when he finally watched the movie Freddie vs Jason, which was so bad, so poorly written, and had such dramatic death scenes, that even Brahms couldn’t hate it. It was so unintentionally hilarious that it kind of became one of Brahms’s go-to movies for a laugh. Or maybe it was supposed to be hilarious, neither of you could tell.  


Neither of you really cared for Freddie, because basically, he was an asshole. But both of you really felt for Jason, the poor huge guy who had a bad childhood. (You figured that Brahms could relate to him in a lot of ways.)  
However, you hadn’t realized how into Jason Brahms was until you saw him wearing a hockey mask one day instead of his usual porcelain one, and one of his father’s big leather jackets.  


“Uh, Brahms?” You asked, tilting your head in confusion. “What are you doing?”  


Brahms shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously excited. “Do I look like Jason?” He asked.  


You laughed softly, walking over and putting your hands on his chest. “You do look like Jason, baby. Where did you get the mask?”  


“It was up in the attic.” Brahms replied, pulling you into his arms and giving you a big bear hug. “I want to play a game.”  


“Oh yeah?” You giggled, nuzzling your face in his chest.  


You could practically feel him grinning behind the mask. “I want to chase you around.”  


That, you had to laugh out loud at. “That’s it?”  


“Yup!” Brahms replied. “Now run!”  


You kept laughing, turning and running. You heard Brahms give you a head start before he started chasing after you. Running into a room and shutting the door behind you, you quickly ran into one of the hidden doors, sneaking through the walls and exiting into the living room.  


Brahms was a silent mover, so you had no idea where he was, but instead of thinking about it you just kept running. From one room into another, you kept running, knowing you’d never outwit Brahms on his turf, but wanting to give him a good long game.  


As you ran, you spotted Brahms down a different hall. He saw you, and immediately ran in your direction. Screaming and laughing you ran away, never once in your life have you ever thought you’d be chased around a house by a masked man dressed as a different masked man.  


When you ran into his parent’s room, somehow Brahms was already waiting for you.  


“Shit-!” You yelped as Brahms picked you up, twirling you around. The both of you laughed when he pulled you to his chest, shaking you excitedly, his breath heavy from the chase.  


“You wouldn’t last very long in a scary movie.” Brahms kept laughing squeezing you so tight you couldn’t catch your breath.  


“You just know the house too well!” You gasped when he finally loosened his grip.  


Brahms nuzzled his face into your neck, the hokey mask feeling different from his normal one, and it made you giggle.  


“I’m going to eat you whole so that every part of you belongs only to me~.” Brahms purred, wrapping the leather jacket around you and zipping it up behind your back, so you couldn’t back away from him.  


“Jason never ate anybody.” You grinned, still panting from all the running.  


“I took some artistic license.” Brahms shifted excitedly, and you had to move with him since you were stuck in his jacket.  


“It was a good license.” You reached up and kissed his nose, loving him and his love of dress up. “So, you’re going to eat me, big bad Jason?”  


“I am~.” You could tell he was grinning behind his mask and he leaned back, the two of you falling onto the bed behind him.


End file.
